wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Buried Secrets
Buried Secrets in a fanfiction by FlareTheSkyWing. Summary What secrets do our antagonists hold? What's buried deep into the past that's been lost? Are their secrets still with them? Or are they lost forever in the past... There shall be some shipping as well. >83 Truthseeker and Destinyteller are up for adoption. (But they will impact major things on the plotline. So adopt them at your own risk.) Part One: Morrowseer Prologue Scorching liquid burned against the dragon’s scales, wearing them down with burning pain. I need to get out of this lava if I want to survive, he thought. The big black dragon kicked with his legs, every minute brought more pain. The dragon burst out of the lava, flecks of the golden liquid running down his scales. The dragon crashed into the ashy bank, breathing was terrible as well, the poisonous gas and ash made every single moment painful. The large dragon could feel his conscious speaking to him, Go, go Morrowseer, go get your revenge. ''Morrowseer ignored the voice, revenge could wait. He needed to be healed and strong again before revenge could be taken. But the war would destroy those so called Dragonets of Destiny first. Morroseer checked over his scales, burns will scattered all over his body. And some of his scales were horribly disfigured, as if a RainWing spat their venom on him. That reminded him, Morrowseer needed to get back to his tribe. The dragonets of destiny had told him that Morrowseer could not live in the rainforest. He didn’t understand some dragons. Didn't they see everything Morrowseer did was for the good of tribe? He justed wanted to be loyal, to save the NightWings from their horrible fate. But no, everyone saw him as a killer, a heartless killer. But no, Morrowseer has his reasons, and they were good reasons. ''Loyalty, I did it to prove my loyalty... Chapter One The little dragon knew it was time, he pushed at the walls of his enclosed space. Trying to break out to see what was on the outside. The little dragonet kicked out, breaking the barrier of his enclosed space. With a final kick he broke into the outside world, stumbling a tripping over his tai. The dragonet looked up and saw two bigger dragons smiling at him. “Hello son, welcome to the Night Kingdom.” The smaller of the two said, smiling. “What shall we name him?” The bigger black dragon asked the smaller one. “Hmm, I’m not sure just yet.” The smaller one replied. The little dragonet looked up with big amber eyes as the dragons discussed quietly. “That’s it!” The bigger black dragon exclaimed, looking at the dragonet warmly. “Are you sure?” The smaller one asked. “Yes.” The larger male dragon said. They smiled warmly and looked at their dragonet. “Welcome to the Night Kingdom, Morrowseer.” Chapter Two One year later... Morrowseer bounded after Truthseeker, Destinyteller right behind him. Destinyteller leaped on a rock and stood tall, trying too look regal. "I am the queen of the NightWings!" She declared loudly. "Bow down too me subjects!" She yowled to her brothers. Who were giggling quietly. "No!" Morrowseer declared and leaped at his sister, his talons outstretched in a playful tackle. Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)